


In The Beginning

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: The McDanno Files [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: The early days of Steve and Danny's relationship





	1. Your Ring of Keys

                This was the third time this week that Steve had decided that it would be funny to take Danny’s keys from him and put them some place where he couldn’t reach them.

                Danny considered himself to be at an average size when considering his height, but next to Steve, Chin and Kono, he felt like a child sometimes the way they towered over him.

                He didn’t mind being short, but today Steve had caught him on a particularly bad day when he decided to snatch his keys right out of his hand and dangle them far over his head where he couldn’t reach them.

                “I’ll only give them back if you can reach them.” Steve stated, that classic smirk gracing his face that made Danny want to knee him in the crotch right then and there just so he could see that smirk disappear, and get his keys back.

                But Steve was hot when he was like this, and Danny couldn’t resist him.

                “Oh come on, this is no fair. Kono, back me up on this one?” Danny pleaded turning to Kono who shrugged and looked at her cousin who was standing next to her.

                “I don’t know, should we, Cuz’?” Kono asked her cousin.

                “Nah, I think we should let these two ‘short’ it out on their own.” Chin replied, a shit-eating grin gracing his face to which Danny’s expression only got more annoyed as he watched the two cousins laugh along with Steve at his pain.

                “Fuck all of you.” Danny stated simply.

                The rest of the day took what felt like an eternity to Danny to pass, Steve smugly walking around the office, whistling and jingling Danny’s keys.

                There happened to be a moment towards the end of the day about an hour before everyone was due to clock out for the day when Steve decided that he was going to stand in the doorway of Danny’s office, and whistle, and jingle his keys.

                “I can shoot you!” Danny exclaimed slamming his hands down on his desk to which Steve only replied to with a smirk and a chuckle.

                “Can you even get a clear shot from all the way down there?” Steve replied, Danny gave him an incredulous look, pulling his gun from his holster, loading it and then aiming right for Steve’s crotch.

                “Yeah, I got a clear shot.” Danny replied simply.

                Steve looked horrified, part of Danny felt bad, but the other part was loving it.

                Kono looked over into Danny’s office from where she was standing on the main floor, uttering a defeated “Oh, Jesus.” Before walking out of the sightline of Danny’s office.

                Steve was quiet for a moment, it wasn’t until after Danny unloaded his gun and was getting ready to put it away that Steve piped up again.

                “So you’re admitting that you’re short by saying that you have a clear shot from down there?” Steve questioned.

                “Fuck off!” Danny exclaimed, slamming his gun down on his desk, Steve just smiled in reply.

                “I love you too!” Steve replies enthusiastically, smile across his face staring at Danny’s solemn expression awaiting an answer.

                “No, I meant fuck you.” Danny replied venomously, Steve gave him a quizzical look.

                “Right now? Well, sorry Chin, Kono, I guess Danny wants to right now…” Steve began to remove his belt, Danny’s eyes widened; the cousins appeared from around the corner, horrified expressions gracing their faces.

                “No!” Chin and Kono exclaimed at the same time.

                At this point in time it was too late, Steve had already removed his belt with his holster, setting it on Danny’s desk, going back to remove his cargo pants and discarding them to the floor of Danny’s office.

                “Steve, for the love of God, will you please put your pants back on?” Kono pleaded, she held her head in her hands, in an attempt to shield her eyes form the sight before her.

                “Sorry no can do,” Steve replied, turning to smile at Danny “Not unless Danno says so.” Steve added with a smirk.

                “I did not authorize this, but I’m not denying it either.” Danny replied as he continued to stare at the area that was Steve’s crotch.

                “Oh my god!” Kono exclaimed, exiting Danny’s office.

                Steve stared at Danny like a hungry animal as he made a grab for the hem of his shirt, Kono watched him thru the glass walls that surrounded Danny’s office, horrified.

                “Steve I swear to God if you take your shirt off I’m leaving.” Kono stated sternly, Steve looked at her thru the glass and smiled deviously.

                “That’s alright, more for me.” Danny piped up.

                “Alright, I’m clocking out early, have a nice night guys.” Kono stated quickly, practically running to her office to grab her things before rushing out of the doors of HQ

                “Me too, see ya.” Chin added as he quickly collected his things, following his cousin out the door.

                Now that they were all alone, Steve approached Danny’s desk, a devilish grin on his face, Danny leaned over the desk to close the space between him and Steve, only to have Steve pull away and toss Danny’s keys on the top of his bookshelf.

                “Ok, you just went from sexy to infuriating!” Danny exclaimed, slumping back down into his desk chair, Steve just smiled and chuckled.

                “Aww they were right, short people are cute when they’re angry.” Steve stated, crouching down to look at Danny face to face, making googly eyes at him all the while.

                “That’s it, no sex for you for a week!” Danny proclaimed, Steve dawning a now sarcastically quizzical look on his face as he took a seat on the floor of Danny’s office in front of him.

                “You don’t mean that.” Steve retorted simply.

                “Oh no it’s too late, now I’m not touching you for two weeks!” Danny replied, Steve gave Danny a look like he was calling bullshit, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

                “I bet you that you wouldn’t last two hours!” Steve retorted, at this point in time, they were just bickering like a pair of children.

                There was silence between the two for a moment as Steve waited for Danny to answer, put Danny just stood up out of his desk chair, grabbing his gun off his desk and placing it safely back in his holster before striding over to his bookshelf and grabbing his keys off the top to which Steve looked surprised.

                “So I’m just gonna take my keys and go back to my apartment now and go to bed.” Danny stated simply.

                “You know,” Steve stood up from his spot on the floor, slowing making his way over to Danny before grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer to him “There is a bed at my house.” Steve added, smiling at Danny, but Danny maintained his blank and unimpressed expression.

                “And that’s supposed to tempt me how?” Danny replied giving Steve a quizzical look.

                “It’s a bed, in my house, where we can be all alone, and comfy, together.” Steve listed off slowly as he snaked his arms around Danny’s waist, pulling him as close as he could possibly get him to his body.

                Danny didn’t reply, he just continued to stare at Steve with a blank expression.

                Steve eventually gave up and released Danny from his embrace, walking over to where his cargo pants lay in a crumpled pile on the floor of Danny’s office and pulling them back on.

                “You know what? You won’t last two hours! And I’ll be waiting…” Steve stated before striding out of Danny’s office.

                “I don’t think so!” Danny called after Steve.

                “I’ll be waiting!” Steve retorted before exiting HQ.

                Danny let out a sigh of relief, but that relief wouldn’t last for long.

                As Danny gathered his things readying to lock up and head out for the night, Danny noticed that Steve’s belt with his holster, gun still in it, was still sitting on Danny’s desk.

                Danny let out a pained groan as he scrubbed his hands down his face.

                “Fucking six-three piece of shit with his thousand yard stare!” Danny exclaimed into the now empty HQ.

                Danny reluctantly grabbed Steve’s holster along with the rest of his own stuff before locking his office, shutting off the lights and locking the main doors to HQ. 

                Danny headed out into the parking lot, it was now dark by this time, he pressed the unlock button on his keypad before making his way over to the trunk of his car, flinging it open and tossing everything inside.

                Slamming it closed he made his way around to the driver’s side, climbing in and starting his car, headed for Steve’s house.

                He was caving.

 

                Danny made it to Steve’s house not very long after he left HQ; pulling up to the front of the McGarrett residence he climbed out of the driver’s side and made his way to the trunk where he retrieved Steve’s holster before heading for the front door.

                Danny strode up to the front door of the McGarrett house; he banged on it with his free hand before ringing the bell a couple times, his signature move, signaling to Steve that it was him at the door.

                Steve opened the front door, clad in nothing put the same t-shirt and boxers, he smiled at Danny.

                Danny let out a pained sigh, shoving Steve’s belt to him.

                “You forgot your belt, you piece of shit.” Danny stated simply, Steve just continued to stare at him, smiling all the while.

                There was a moment of silence between the two before it hit Danny.

                “You planned this all along didn’t you, you little shit?” Danny asked, Steve grinned.

                “You want me to put it back on?” Steve asked in an amused tone.

                “Nope!” Danny exclaimed before tossing the belt inside past Steve, letting it skid across the hardwood floors before leaping forwards, latching his mouth onto Steve’s.


	2. Like An Old Married Couple

                Steve and Danny awoke the next morning, in Steve’s bed, entangled in each other and covered in a sweaty sheen from the night before.

                “You know,” Steve beginnings sleepily, rolling over on his side so that he can face Danny, stealing a kiss from him “You didn’t even last an hour last night, ya know, without me.” Steve smirks deviously; Danny returns it with a death stare.

                “Don’t push your luck, Steven.” Danny replied coldly, rolling over onto his opposite side, facing away from Steve. He can hear Steve chuckling behind him as he feels a pair of burly arms snake around his small but muscular frame.

                Danny can hear Steve softly chuckling at him and he presses kisses onto Danny’s bare back.

                “You’re still pushing it!” Danny exclaims quietly trying to shove Steve off of him to no avail.

                “Hmm, funny, that sounds like something you said last night.” Steve replied in a low and gruff voice, Danny could almost hear the smirk in his reply.

                “Ok you know what, just a friendly reminder that my holster is on the floor next to me and I would just hate to get blood on your nice sheets.” Danny retorted.

                “You couldn’t reach it if you wanted to.” Steve replied slickly.

                Danny hastily sat up in bed, staring down at Steve who had a devilish look on his face.

                “You sure you wanna test me right now?” Danny asked him.

                “Oh I already did, about 24 hours ago give or take a few,” Steve reached over onto his bedside table, holding up Danny’s keys which Danny had sworn were still in his pocket, Steve must have swiped them in their lust-filled struggle “Yeah, I do believe that I’m still the holder of your keys.” Steve smiled at Danny.

                “Ok now, you’re just running the moment.” Danny stated, annoyance gracing his tone.

                Steve continued to sit there and smile at Danny, holding his keys all the while.

                It wasn’t until Steve started jingling them around again that that was the last straw for Danny, he hastily got up out of bed, retrieving his clothes from the floor and heading for the bathroom.

                “Ok congrats, moment ruined, you happy now?” Danny said, heading off into the bathroom.

                “Aww come on,” Steve said emerging in the doorway of the bathroom as Danny made an attempt at fixing his hair “How can you resist this?” The next thing Danny knew Steve was doing his best to make a convincing puppy-dog face, and it wasn’t working very well on Danny, having a daughter will make you immune to these forms of begging.

                “You know what, I hate when you do this, I’m leaving.” Danny stated simply as he finished fixing his hair.

                He made a grab for his pants which were sitting on top of the toilet seat, he was halfway thru slipping his legs into them when Steve came around from behind him and wrapped his arms around Danny.

                If this was some kind of half-baked attempt to restrain him, it wasn’t working very well as Danny continued to get dresses making a grab for his shirt next, slipping it on despite Steve still holding onto him.

                “No, stay here with me, forever.” Steve pleaded with Danny, still attached to his back all the while.

                “No, no you had your chance.” Danny replied grabbing his holster and attempting to make his way out of the bathroom and down the stairs, Steve making it very difficult, Danny couldn’t even button his shirt thanks to the new-found, Steve-sized growth attached to his back.

                “Danno.” Steve whines as they make their way down the stairs, Steve still attached to Danny’s back.

                “What?” Danny asks, exasperated.

                “Don’t make me do something that I’ll regret.” Steve states detaching himself from Danny, he follows Danny as he makes his way into the living room.

                “Oh yeah, like what?” Danny asks, uninterested as he searches for his shoes.

                “I’ll tickle you.” Steve states simply, Danny stops what he’s doing and slowly turns around to face Steve who has his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his face.

                “You wouldn’t dare.” Danny replies.

                “I’ll do it.” Steve replied simply, smiling at Danny.

                “I swear to God, you do and I’m moving three states away!” Danny exclaimed back at Steve.

                “I’ll put a warrant out on you then.” Steve replied, Danny looked at him in disbelief.

                “You wouldn’t dare.” Danny replied slowly.

                Steve grinned widely before tackling Danny to the living room carpet beneath them as he pulled back the two sides of Danny’s button up, tickling his chest and stomach mercilessly.

                Danny couldn’t help but to laugh and smiling, grabbing at Steve and struggling to breath.

                “I-I will-m-murder you, Steve!” Danny exclaimed, struggling between breathes.

                “Yeah, you know you don’t seem very murderous when you’re smiling and laughing.” Steve replied, grinning as he continued to tickle Danny.

                “F-f-fuck you, Steve!” Danny exclaimed as he struggled to get Steve off of him, smiling and laughing all the while.

                “I think you already did that last night, love.” Steve replied, grinning.

                Their play time was interrupted by Steve’s cell phone ringing; Steve halted Danny’s torture to go and retrieve his phone from the kitchen counter, leaving Danny panting on the living room carpet.

                “I-I swear to God if-if we have another case I’m-going to murder someone.” Danny said in between breathes.

                Steve looks over and smiles at Danny before picking up his phone and putting it on speaker.

                “This is McGarrett, you’re on speaker.” He stated.

                “You know, if you guys carry on like that, you’re gonna wake up the entire block.” Kono’s voice came thru on the other end of the line, Steve stared at his phone, horrified.

                “Ha!” Steve heard Danny exclaimed from the living room.

                “How did you even?” Steve started to ask Kono but was quickly cut off.

                “Look out your front window in the living room, genius.” Kono replied sarcastically, Danny was up like a shot, standing at the window, looking out at where the driveway was, Steve joined him, standing next to Danny he saw Chin’s car parked in the driveway, Kono, Chin and Max all standing together by the car, the waved at Danny and Steve.

                “Huh… We may need to get soundproof walls, babe.” Steve stated to Danny smugly, Danny’s expression dropped immediately as he headed out of the living room grabbing his holster on the way, heading for the front door where his shoes sat.

                “Alright, that’s it, I’m out.” Danny stated as he slipped his shoes on.

                “Aww come on, come back.” Steve whined as he followed Danny.

                “Nope, gotta go.” Danny replied, fastening his holster.

                The next thing Danny knew, he was reaching for the door handle, and Steve was lying on the floor, attached to his leg.

                “Are you serious, what are you, a child?” Danny exclaimed as he released the door handle to shoot a disapproving look down at Steve.

                “Maybe.” Steve replied simply, smiling up at Danny who rolled his eyes.

                “You’re a giant oversized child who has a thing about guns and destruction.” Danny stated as he tried desperately to get Steve off of his leg.

                “You’re not wrong… But you still love me, don’t you, Danno?” Steve replied, snuggling to Danny’s leg.

                “I don’t know.” Danny replied with a shrug, ignoring Steve.

                “Come on, say you love me Danno, say it!” Steve exclaimed eliciting no reaction from Danny.

                “No hablo engles.” Danny replied simply, his Jersey accent making his attempt at speaking Spanish sound cheesy.

                “Oh come on, don’t be like that!” Steve exclaimed.

                “What’s that? I think I can hear my phone ringing.” Danny said, cupping his ear, miming that he was listening for the distant sound of his phone somewhere.

                “You left your phone upstairs.” Steve replied, Danny shooting him a look.

                “Well then I better go get it!” Danny exclaimed as he shook his leg that Steve was still attached to.

                “No! Stay here with me forever, my sweet prince!” Steve exclaimed, laughing.

                “You’re a literal child, why do I even bother?” Danny questioned.

                “Yes but I’m your second child who you love dearly right? You wouldn’t abandon me now, would you?” Steve questioned Danny; Danny just shrugged and gave him a look.

                “Oh come on, don’t give me that face, right when I almost had you fully convinced!” Steve tightened his grip on Danny’s leg “I won’t let go till you admit it.” He stated, Danny let out a pained sigh.

                “Well then we’re going to be here for a very long time.” Danny replied.

                “We’ve got time!” Steve exclaimed.

                All of a sudden there was a banging that came from the other side of Steve’s front door.

                “May I remind you that we still have a case to solve?” Kono stated from the other side of the door.

                “Aww come on! You always ruin all the fun!” Steve exclaimed.

                “But it’s a big case!” Chin added from the other side of the door, tempting Steve slightly.

                “Okay well I’d love to move, but I have a two-ton DUMB-bell attached to my leg!” Danny exclaimed, Steve smiling up at him.

                “Nice emphasis on the ‘dumb’ there honey.” Steve replied, Danny looked down at him shooting him a look.

                “I have no clue what you’re talking about, ‘dear’.” Danny replied.

                “Well, move said dumbbell because the Governor needs us in her office like then minutes ago!” Kono retorted.

                “I’m standing by my fun-ruining statement Kono.” Steve replied as he detached himself from Danny’s leg, stealing a kiss from Danny before running back upstairs to grab his clothes.

                “I love you!” Steve shouted to Danny from upstairs.

                “Move your ass, you big bafoon!” Danny replied, smiling.

                Steve emerged from upstairs, his boxers now covered by one of his many pairs of cargo pants, holding a dark colored t-shirt in his hand.

                “Should I go shirt on or shirt off this time my dear?” Steve asked Danny, the two smiled at each other, there was another bang on the door.

                “If you two aren’t fully clothed in five minutes I’m kicking down this door!” Kono exclaimed playfully.

                “I’d listen to her if I were you.” Danny stated, pointing at the door, smiling at Steve.

                “Aww come on, both of you, I just fixed the hinges on that door!” Steve exclaimed, Danny continued to smile at Steve.

                “Then I wouldn’t tempt her.” Danny replied, Steve stood there for a moment, deeply immersed in his own thoughts.

                “Alright, alright shirt on, fully clothed.” Steve declared “But once we’re done, we’re coming right back here and continuing this discussion.” Steve added, smirking at Danny who rolled his eyes in response.

                “I don’t have a single clue what you’re talking about.” Danny retorted as he flung the front door open, heading outside towards the driveway where his Camaro was parked.

                Everyone stared at Danny as he walked with a slight limp, but this was no knee injury, but a semi-permanent inconvenience thanks to last night’s activities.

                “Detective Williams, why are you limping, did you injury your knee again?” Max asked, completely unaware of the dirtier underlyings of his ‘injury’.

                Kono let out a pained sigh, Chin snickered and Steve just smiled.

                “Yeah, and I’m the injury.” Steve piped up, earning a look each from Kono and Danny, a laugh from Chin and an extremely confused look from Max.

                Ok, if this is the way it was gonna be, Danny figured if you can’t beat em, join em.

                “Yeah,” Danny started, shaking one of his legs in Steve’s direction “Ease up next time babe!” Danny concluded, smiling at Steve, Steve smiled back at him.

                “You got it, sweetheart.” Steve replied, striding over to the Camaro.

                “I think I just vomited in my mouth a little bit.” Kono piped up, Steve and Danny smiled in her direction, Max backed away from her a bit.

                “I hope this injury is not contagious.” Max stated earning chuckles from Steve, Danny and Chin, Kono shot her cousin a look.

                “Would you like to explain it to him?” Kono asked Chin.

                “Hell no, he’s got a PHD, let him figure it out.” Chin replied.

                Danny smiled as he leaned back, stretching his back out.

                “Oh and uh next time, think before you go slamming me into one of your walls.” Danny piped up giving Steve a tap on the ass, Max’s eyes went wide.

                “So, they were, fighting?” Max asked.

                “Sure Max, if you wanna call it that.” Steve replied, a smirk gracing his face.

                “Not even close!” Chin retorted.

                “Although I will say, I don’t mind all the bruises.” Danny added, Kono groaned.

                “Just get in your damn car!” Kono exclaimed.

                “Why were they fighting?” Max asked.

                “Come on Max, go get in the car.” Kono began to usher Max back to Chin’s Traverse.

                “I like to think of them more as love bites.” Steve retorted.

                “Will you two quit encouraging each other?” Kono exclaimed.

                “I’m very confused.” Max stated.

                “Yeah just make sure that next time you leave your ‘love bites’ someplace that they can be easily covered babe.” Danny replied.

                “You know Detective Williams if you’re injured I could access the damage done and give you a prognosis, I do have a PHD.” Max was cut off by Kono.

                “Alright that’s it, everyone get in their cars and let’s go.” Kono stated as she opened the back driver’s side door, ushering Max into the car before shutting it and heading around to the passenger’s side.

                Chin was cackling as he climbed into the front seat.

                “Uh babe, keys?” Danny looked over at Steve incredulously; Steve smirked and made his way over to the driver’s side where Danny was standing, pulling the keys out of his pocket.

                Steve tapped his cheek “Only if you give me a kiss first.” Steve replied.

                “Come down to my level first, you idiot.” Danny replied, Steve smiled and crouched down to Danny’s level and Danny obliged and placed a kiss on Steve’s cheek before grabbing the keys out of Steve’s hand

                Danny climbed in to driver’s seat, Steve smiled and made his way back around to the passenger’s side.

                Once Danny and Steve were in the Camaro and they had started the car, Chin began to pull out of the driveway, heading in the direction of City Hall.

                “Are they in a relationship?” Max piped up from the backseat, Kono covered her face with her hands and muffled a groan into them.

                “Come on Cuz, you have to admit, they’re pretty cute together.” Chin retorted.

                “Ok well last time I checked I thought you were on my side in this whole situation?” Kono questioned her cousin.

                “Nah, nah I think it’s kinda funny, how you get all flustered whether they’re bickering or flirting with one another.” Chin replied, smiling.

                “Whose side are you on?” Kono exclaimed.

                Chin laughed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was HEAVILY dialogue based, it was also WAY longer than I had planned it was going to be.  
> Sorry if it annoys you :/  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the new chapter! <3


	3. Car-guments

                Danny and Steve were now in the Camaro, making their way to City Hall where the Governor awaited them with their next case; Steve had his right hand rested on Danny’s thigh while he controlled the steering wheel with his left.

                The car ride had been silent since they left the house; Danny distracted by his phone, Steve looked over at Danny for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

                “Maybe we should take a detour, take a drive up some scenic mountain route and forget that we even have jobs.” Steve piped up earning a soft chuckle from Danny.

                “Nah, I think we pissed Kono off enough for the day already. The sooner we can get to City Hall, the sooner we can solve this case and get back home.” Danny replied, Steve smiled and chuckled as well.

                “Yeah I guess you’re right, I forgot being responsible comes along with that whole ‘adulting’ thing.” Steve replied smiling, earning a sarcastic look from Danny.

                “Well you know someone has to be the adult in this relationship.” Danny added snarkily.

                There was a moment of silence, Steve being caught deep in thought before he finally responded.

                “Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the adult, and honestly I don’t think it’s either of us.” Steve piped up, Danny smiled.

                “You’re right, but who has the pants in this relationship?” Danny replied smirking at Steve who smirked back at Danny trying his best to keep his attention on the road.

                “Well, most of the time it’s you; the rest of the time it’s neither of us.” Steve replies before grinning at Danny.

                Steve turns his attention back to the road before there’s another moment of silence that falls over the car.

                “Now I understand why Kono hates us, we’re disgusting!” Danny pipes up, laughing, Steve joining in with him.

                “I think you meant disgustingly cute, she’s just jealous of how disgustingly cute we are!” Steve replied.

                “Hey, I am not cute.” Danny replied pointing a finger at Steve who gave him a confused look.

                “That is a lie, of course you’re cute, what are you talking about?” Steve replied.

                “’Cute makes me sound like I’m some sort of innocent child, so that is what I mean by ‘I am not cute’!” Danny replied.

                “No I’m not saying you’re an innocent child, but you’re still cute in my book.” Steve responded, Danny scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his head to look out the passenger side window “How about ‘dashing’, is that better for you?” Steve piped up after a couple seconds of silence.

                “Maybe.” Danny responded simply, Steve gave him an incredulous look.

                “Maybe? Come on, there’s gotta be something that you like, how about ‘handsome’?” Steve questioned.

                “That makes me sound like I’m some old man!” Danny exclaimed.          

                “Alright, alright what about ‘gorgeous’?” Steve asked, Danny gave him a look.

                “You’re making me sound like a gay man which in turn is making you look gay.” Danny stated, Steve smirked and scoffed.

                “Well I’d say we’re already pretty gay so it’s not like there’s any turning back now, what about ‘stunning’?” Steve asked in reply.

                “What is this, ‘A Chorus Line’?” Danny replied, Steve rolled his eyes.

                “Ok, ok what about ‘breath-taking’?” Steve asked.

                “Max would have a field day with that one, no.” Danny replied sternly, Steve’s eyes widened.

                “Yikes you’re right, what about ‘resilient’?” Steve asked in reply.

                “That sounds like some sort of spell out of ‘Harry Potter’!” Danny exclaimed, Steve chuckled.

                “Ok, what about ‘striking’?” Steve asked in reply, Danny looked over at Steve and raised his eyebrow.

                “You just going thru the dictionary there, bud?” Danny questioned Steve, Steve let out a heavy sigh.

                “Come on, there’s gotta be something that you like, pick anything, anything!” Steve exclaimed.

                “Nah, you tell me what you wanna call me.” Danny replied, Steve let out another sigh.

                And then there was silence again, Steve was in a moment of frustrated thought before it finally came to him.

                “How does ‘Uhane Hoa’ sound?” Steve asked.

                “Maybe.” Danny replied, Steve was taken aback slightly.

                “You don’t even wanna know what it means first? It could mean ‘dumpster’ in Hawaiian for all you know!” Steve stated, earning a glare from Danny.

                “If it does I’m wearing a chastity belt for a month.” Danny stated coldly.

                “Of course not, I’m not that cruel.” Steve took a moment to pause for dramatic effect before he looked over at Danny “It’s Hawaiian for ‘Soul Mate’.” Steve replied before turning his attention back to the road.

                Danny’s heart stopped, his eyes widening as he let out a small gasp before turning to face the window again so Steve wouldn’t see him blushing.

                “Ok good.” Danny replied quietly, Steve glanced at him smiling.

                “I take it I made a good call with that one?” Steve asked, smiling.

                “Shut up, ya big bafoon.” Danny replied, smiling which only made Steve’s smile widen.

                “Then I guess it’s settled, my Uhane Hoa.” Steve replied sweetly, the two were now smiling like a pair of love-struck teenagers.

                There was a moment of happy, smiling silence between the two.

                “You know, Kono is going to skin us alive for this.” Danny piped up, the two chuckled slightly.

                “For this,” Steve moved his hand up from Danny’s thigh to make a grab for his hand instead, giving it a squeeze “I think I could survive that.” Steve added the two still smiling.

                “Ok now, you’re just being cheesy again.” Danny stated with a chuckled, Steve smiled squeezing his hand again.

                “You secretly love it, I know you do.” Steve replied.

                “You have no proof!” Danny exclaimed playfully.

                “Well I wasn’t gonna point it out, but I think that blush earlier said otherwise.” Steve replied smirking, Danny scoffed.

                “Lies!” Danny exclaimed playfully back at Steve.

                “Come on, what’s your big deal with PDA, even behind closed doors?” Steve questioned Danny.

                “I’m just not used to it yet, that’s all.” Danny replied simply.

                “It’s not like anyone’s gonna judge us Danny, it’s 2017.” Steve replied simply.

                “There will be people that will still judge us no matter what, but they better keep their mouths shut because if they don’t they’ll be the ones being judged.” Danny replied gravely, Steve smiled like a dork.

                “This is why I love you.” He replied, Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

                “Why, because I’m describing kicking some homophobic ass to you?” Danny asked.

                “Well yes, but more that you’re protective of me, of us.” Steve replied.

                “Someone has to protect you, you freaking light-pole.” Danny replies, earning a chuckle from Steve.

                “Hey, someone has to protect you too, don’t forget that.” Steve adds, Danny just scoffs.

                “I can protect myself, thank you very much.” Danny replies.

                “I don’t doubt that, but you know that if you ever get in a rough spot, just give me a shout and I’ll be there for you in a heartbeat, I’m not joking Danny.” Steve replied seriously, Danny chuckled.

                “Now look who’s the protective one!” Danny exclaims playfully.

                “Hey, never said I wasn’t.” Steve replied.

                “You bafoon.” Danny added.

                “I love you too.” Steve replies.

                Steve’s phone begins to ring from the cup holder, Steve glances at Danny.

                “You wanna face the Wrath of Kono?” Steve asks Danny who just smiles and answers the phone.

                “This is Spock to Scottie, do you read me?” Danny asked as he answered the phone, earning a chuckle from Steve.

                “I swear to God, Danny Williams, where in the state of Hawaii are you?!” Steve could hear Kono practically screaming on the other end of the phone.

                “We’re two minutes way, if Steve would actually utilize the gas pedal.” Danny replied, two in the car exchanged looks.

                “You know just because we’re cops, there still is such a thing as the speed limit.” Steve stated plainly.

                “Look, the Governor out your boyfriend in charge of this task force, so help me if you two don’t make it to City Hall in the next minute, I will make sure you two are never late again, do you hear me Daniel?!” Kono exclaimed in reply.

                “I wouldn’t threaten me while in front of my boyfriend, he’s protective.” Danny replied.

                “Eh, Kono’s not really a priority on my threat list.” Steve added.

                “Oh I will be.” Kono added coldly.

                “Listen, we’re practically there!” Danny exclaimed playfully.

                “I am standing out by the car, if you’re not here in the next thirty seconds, I will key your car!” Kono exclaimed.

                Horrified, Danny hung up the phone returning it to its spot in the cup holder before turning to Steve and uttering three words.

                “Step on it.” Danny stated still in shock, Steve just chuckled and obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, another heavily dialogue-based chapter :/  
> Once again I apologize for the flakey updating schedule, I'm down to the wire with the whole 'trying to sort my fucking life out' thing as currently I have 3 days left before I return to Hell and by Hell I mean school (But I actually mean Hell).  
> Also just a quick author's note, I know that the TV-Series began in 2010 and I make a reference to it being 2017 in the chapter, but that's the only way I could see the situation playing out so if you have any complaints about that please take it up with me :)  
> I'm still trying to decide if this is going to be the last chapter of this work? If anything I'll have that answer for you tomorrow, but that definitely does not mean that I will discontinue writing for this series, I have tons more matieral but I need to update my other series first before I can return to this one.  
> Anyway, that's enough chatter out of me for tonight, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Ta-ta for now! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again all, I'm not dead!  
> Sorry it's taken me this long to get writing and uploading again but I needed to take some time for my mental health and well just to get my life sorted the fuck out in general.  
> So in my last upload I did mention that I was working on a Hawaii Five-O fic and here it finally is!  
> All the fics in this series are based off of a Chat RP that I do with my good friend Haley so I am defiantly not alone in this!  
> But she was gracious enough to give me the permission to take our RP's and turn them into stories.  
> This specific work will have mulitple chapters and I'll probably make it a part of it's own series just to keep track of everything but there will be more works uploaded into the series (Believe me this isn't even the extent of what I have).  
> But fear not, I will be uploading these fics in conjunction with my College AU series that I do.  
> Well anyway, that's enough babbling from me for now, I hope you enjoyed and be sure to look out for more soon!  
> Ciao! <3  
> (PS: I did name this chapter after a song from the musical Fun Home because if you haven't noticed, I'm a huge fucking nerd.)


End file.
